


A New Host

by MaeAce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cursed content, Dadmare is not approving, Dadmare universe, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Fresh Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, I'm doing this for another cursed content, Other, Parental Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Reader-Insert, he's rather disappointed, putting the parasite up there, will be consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeAce/pseuds/MaeAce
Summary: Based on a Dadmare blog and discussions on discord.***Warning******Cursed Content***Basically this is a story about the parasite goes exploring and nests in the womb.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	A New Host

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haha_writting_goes_brrrrrrrrr/gifts).



> Based on a Dadmare blog and discussions on discord.  
> https://dadmareappreciationblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> You (a legal adult) live in Nightmares castle with the... Many kids that he's adopted across the universe. Fresh had possessed him and was coaxed out by you and a few other kids. In return, you will house him and feed him little fish souls.  
> But some of the other residents aren't feeling too forgiving and want nothing more than to have the parasite gone.  
> You promised to protect him, so you will.  
> Any way you can.

You held your arm over the tank, letting fresh crawl down to the bottom. Making sure he’s settled, you head over to the tank holding the fish you feed him, planning to give him his next meal.

"You'd think everyone would be used to you hanging around by now." 

Fresh watches you chase a small fish around the other tank as you growl.

Someone had tried to pluck Fresh off your shoulder again today. You had been walking around with him, showing him the many halls and people around Nightmare's castle when an older one of Dadmare's kids had seen Fresh and asked to hold him. 

The almost adult hadn't even waited for you to answer before their hands were on Fresh. 

Now…

That kid was ok, but you didn't feel all that good after chewing them out about consent, keeping Fresh behind your neck with one hand to prevent anyone else from grabbing him. 

You knew things wouldn't go smooth after Fresh had possessed Nightmare. Dad hadn't wanted to talk about it, but you knew a lot of the other castle residents weren't happy with the decision to keep Fresh alive. Let alone having him live in the castle. 

You wish you could keep up on your promise to keep him safe, but-

_Tak! Tak! Tak!_

A tapping noise pulls your attention down to where Fresh is pointing to your hands. Oh! Right! The food!

You fished out one last neon tetra to place in the bag before placing them into Fresh's tank and slowly letting them roam free in his home. His little tentacles can't be more than two or three inches long, but he has no difficulty in grabbing the quick little fish and summoning their tiny little souls to feed off of. It's fascinating and you can't help but to admire how graceful his little body is in the water as he finishes each fish soul and moves to hunt the next.

He's absolutely adorable.

Which is why you hope you can find a way to keep him safer while the castle adjusts to having him there. 

You took Fresh to your room so you could talk to him with the speech buttons you lined around the room. Several buttons next to your bed have phrases like "Rad broski", "Un-fresh", "Why?", "Chow Time", "Go", "You", and several more to indicate who and what he's trying to say. 

As you set him on the bed, you move to go get dressed for sleep. It's not like he cares about decency. He doesn't care what people look like. 

"We gotta do something to stop people from grabbing at you. I don't wanna bring it up to dad." You throw on loose pajamas and settle in the bed next to Fresh, lifting the blankets up and tucking yourself in. "He's got enough on his plate, but it's getting out of hand. You're not a plaything and I made a promise to keep you safe so I'm gonna keep it." You pick up the little parasite and set him next to your head. 

"We just gotta figure out how"

Fresh glances at the buttons. He wiggles over to look at a few before pressing them.

"Why" 

"Not" 

"Go"

You shake your head and smile. "You can always leave if you want, Fresh. You just gotta say."

"You"

"Go" 

You tilt your head in confusion. "I g- You want me to go with you?"

Fresh curls his little tentacles and rolls his one eye before studying the buttons again.

"No"

Now you're really confused. The buttons aren't a perfect communication method, but if Dad felt that Fresh was endangering the kiddos by possessing or touching anyone's soul, he'd be on the warpath.

Fresh stretches one of his limbs to reach a button a bit further away.

"Un-Fresh"

"Kiddo"

"You" 

"Go"

The next sound is simply a yell that makes you snort. It's a re-used sound from Fresh Prince of Bel Air when Jazz gets thrown from the house. 

"Fresh!" Giggling, you wave your finger at him. "I'm not throwing a kid."

"No"

"You" 

The yelling sounds happens again and you squint. "Fresh. The kid wouldn't hurt me just because I said they couldn't touch you. And Dadmare wouldn't make me leave for that."

He stares at you a few moments before clicking a button more to the side.

"Feelings?"

A soft smile makes an appearance on your face. "Yeah. Something like that. We try not to hurt each other in the castle. It's kinda a safe haven, as chaotic as it is. We're a family."

Fresh keeps his one eye lingering on you a moment before he goes back to his buttons.

"Not clicking, broski"

Chuckling, you reach to softly pet the parasite with one finger. He keeps an eye on your finger the whole time. He's still a little shy with touch, which is why you don't want people to be grabbing at him. It really freaks him out and that lingering fear of his own safety and existence is what you want to soothe. 

Running your finger over one of his tentacles, you keep your touch light and gentle so he knows you don't mean him any harm. "It's kinda like… we agree to work together for mutual survival, but there's so much more to it. Young monsters, humans, and other living creatures can't always help the older ones to survive, so the older ones take care of the younger ones."

A sigh escapes you as you pull away and lay back. "Back on topic though. How do we get the others to stop grabbing you?" You snicker. "It’s not like you’re a baby or anything. At least then people would know to ask your ‘parent’ for permission to touch."

"Why?"

Turning your head in surprise, you see Fresh looking at you with what you think is interest. "Why what?"

"Why?" "Why?"

You sit there, puzzled for a moment. "Why…" A thought hits you. "Why do people need to ask for permission… specifically from the parent?"

"Yes"

Aha! Got it in one! You knew Fresh was really big on consent when it wasn't stopping him from adding to his kissing collection, but you were not going to be the one to try and explain that for him. This is already hard enough. "So, babies can't really give consent -can't communicate it- and people are usually very protective of their children. Especially mothers and those that give birth to the baby."

Fresh seems to be interested as you continue. "I mean. I can understand that myself. If I was growing something in my belly for months, I would want to make sure it didn't get hurt once it left. Though I'd never actually have a baby. It's not something I'm really up to doing. And there's plenty of kids here to keep me bus-"

"How?" 

You turn to Fresh who is leaning over his buttons, staring at you intently.

"How what?"

"How?"

"How?" He crawls over and points to your stomach.

"How?"

"Wh- i- um-"

Your fingers twitch as you sit up, itching to grab a fidget toy. Something to distract you as you try to find the right words to explain. Fresh has no care for decency, but if he misunderstands what you're saying then someone might get in trouble as he doesn't know what he should or shouldn't repeat.

You groan and fall onto your back, staring at the ceiling. "It's just-" an idea hits you and you shoot up, grabbing your phone. "Here. It'll be better with pictures" 

You bring up your phone and start searching for educational websites. 

"Soul?"

"Broski"

"Hold"

You glance up with a nod before going back to your search. You feel your soul manifest and glide over to settle in Fresh's little tentacles. You shiver. They're not cold, but they're cool enough that you're skin gets bumpy from the feeling. Thankfully, Nightmare has never found out about your little compromise il for communication. 

Nightmare is very… cautious of Fresh and would definitely freak out if he ever found out you two had started talking like this. He was very protective after Fresh had possessed him and had to be coaxed out by the kids offering food without having to fight or hunt for more. This was just easier though. Neither of you have to use the buttons, you just _knew_ what he was trying to say. 

_Here we go! 3D model and everything~_

Fresh squeezes softly around your soul and you lean over to show him the screen. You can tell he's very interested in this, which makes you smile, it feels very close to excitement and it gives you hope that he could understand emotions one day. That he could know feelings in a closer way than recognizing behavior and copying it. 

Fresh listens as you explain the entire process, asking questions about the cervix and how your body even adapts to the babies. His attention never wavers as you explain, embarrassment forgotten as you fall into a familiar teaching role. Many of the kids in the castle had trouble concentrating on homework and it's been kinda spread around that you're the go to tutor when it comes to the younger kids work. You may not be the smartest academically, but you've always been a fast learner for when an older kid comes around for help.

That or you know who to go to for help.

After going through the changes that happen to the body internally and the main differences between monster and human pregnancies, you were starting to feel really exhausted. 

"Hey Fresh? I think I'm going to sleep. I gotta get up early tomorrow to babysit some of the kids."

As you lay your phone down and get settled under the covers, a small purple tentacle pokes your cheek promoting you to face the little parasite currently holding your soul.

"Hey home skillet, you say you ain't planning on making any little parasite babies, right?"

A snicker escapes you before you can stifle it. "R-right. Hehe. I'm not really into the whole baby making process."

He holds your soul closer and his body tilts like a puppy paying close attention to a treat. "Then what are you going to do with that stuff?"

You shrug and yawn as the warmth of the blankets starts to pull your mind towards sleep. "I don't know... Nothing I guess- I don't really care what happens to it all" you move one hand to poke at your soul in Fresh's grip, letting him know it's time to let go. "We'll find a solution tomorrow. I want to keep my promise to keep you safe and well fed." 

Fresh releases your soul and watches it fall back into your chest. He continues watching as your breathing evens out. And as your eyes start flickering about in REM sleep, he slowly moves to your blankets.

You had shown him how humans keep their little parasites safe. You had told him that you didn't care what happened to those pieces of your body. 

You promised to keep him safe. 

Nobody would try hurting him in you. 


End file.
